Rocky J. Squirrel
Rocky J. Squirrel is one of the two main protagonists of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. He will star in a new ''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' cartoon preceeding the ''Peabody and Sherman'' film. He is voiced by June Foray. History ''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show Rocky shared a house with Bullwinkle, in the fictional small town of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, a parody of the real-life American town of International Falls, Minnesota. Rocky and Bullwinkle would often have various adventures that usually saw them thwart the various schemes of the series' villains, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale (and also occasionally Boris and Natasha's superior, Fearless Leader). Rocky's most frequently used catch phrase was "hokey smoke!" The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle In the live-action/CGI hybrid film, Rocky and Bullwinkle join FBI agent, Karen Sympathy to stop Fearless Leader from taking over the world. 35 years after the shows end, he loses his ability to fly. Along the way, they meet various celebrities including 90's comedy duo, Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell. When he, Bullwinkle, and Karen start to plane crash, he regains his confidence and can fly again. He and Karen arrive in Fearless Leader's lair and then get turned into vegetables. Fortunetly, Bullwinkle arrives in time and revives them and helps Rocky and Karen stop the Pottsylvanians. At the end, Rocky and Bullwinkle become stars again and their home has been restored. Before they leave, they share a tearful goodbye to Karen and Karen kisses Rocky on the lips. They return to their restored home, and Rocky takes a rocket speed soar into the air and they say goodbye to the audience. Rocky & Bullwinkle'' Rocky will return in the upcoming direct-to video CGI short. Once again, he'll be voiced by June Foray Personality Rocky's personality was meant to be that of an upstanding, if slightly naive, all-American youth. As the brains of the "moose and squirrel" duo, Rocky often was shown as coming up with creative solutions to the various situations the duo found themselves in on their adventures. However, he is no less gullible toward Boris Badenov's and Natasha Fatale's disguises than Bullwinkle. The best he can do is to occasionally remark, "Those two look familiar!" or "That voice, where have I heard that voice?" He also seems to be smarter than Bullwinkle and often has to be his voice-of-reason. Later Appearances * Rocky and Bullwinkle appeared in many Cheerios commericals, along with Dudley Do-Right and Horse. * In 1993, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris, and Natasha starred in many Taco Bell commercials. * In 1995, Rocky appeared in a Engerier battery commercial.. Trivia * Bullwinkle and Rocky make meet and greet appearances at Universals Island of Adventure at Toon Lagoon. Peabody and Sherman have yet to make appearances at Toon Lagoon. * Rocky makes a cameo in the Family Guy episode, The Thin White Line while time traveling when he was supposed to be tanning, Chris finds himself in “the Bible days” and encounters an angry lion. Peter Griffin pulls the lion up from the booth and remarks that it is the wrong hat. Rocky shows up and says, “And now, here’s something we hope you’ll really like." Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Males